Jack's POV
by JuuohSama
Summary: This is not so much a fanfic as it is Jack's P.O.V. thoughout the entire movie, or at least what I think it would be. Thus the title. If this goes over well, I might write a Will one, for you crazed Will fans. lol
1. Chapter 1

Jack's P.O.V.  
  
Disclamer: I don't own PotC, just the DVD....and a psuedo Jack Sparrow shirt.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As I look about standing on the mast of this boat, I realize one thing. I must look like an idiot. Then I realize something a bit more important, the boat was begining to sink.  
  
'Bloody Hell,' I'm practically screaming mentally, 'Anamaria's probably going to slap me for this. Maybe I can talk my way out of that. I don't like it when she slaps me,' I grin and remember some events, rather fondly, prior to me stealing her boat, 'Well, I don't like her slapping my face....Perhaps I should try to make it to port first. Then apologize to Anamaria.'  
  
I grab the rope hanging from the mast and swing down rather gracefully despite being a bit smashed. I look around for something to scoop out water with.  
  
'Rum bottle.....Rum bottle.....Hey! This one still has some rum in it! Ah, good; A pot.'  
  
I begin to scoop out as much of the water as I can. Which isn't too much, this is a bloody small pot. Wind's a bit cold, especially when you're kneeling down in water. I look up as a shiver goes up my spine and notice the hung pirates.  
  
'Poor blokes,' I take of me hat to show some respect, 'But the risk does come with the job. Pirates, ye be warned? I should probably find another place to pull this he boat into port,' I see how rapidly it's sinking, 'Although, it appears that I unfortunately don't have a choice. I best be returning to my post.'  
  
Luckily, I reach the port just as me boat hits the bottom. I always did have some manner of luck about me.  
  
'Pity it wasn't with me when Barbossa marooned on that island.'  
  
I begin to walk off, hopefully unnoticed. Unfortunately, I think that old man with the pompous hair just spotted me.  
  
"Hold up there, you"  
  
I turn to see that; yes, he has in fact spotted me.  
  
"It's a shilling to tie up your boat at the docks."  
  
'Damn! He can still see it.'  
  
"And I shall need to know your name," he finishes.  
  
'He probably can tell just by looking at me that I'm a pirate. Perhaps an extra coin or two can persuade him otherwise though.'  
  
"What d'ye say to three shillings and we forget the name,"  
  
Ah, I believe he's going to take my offer.  
  
"Welcome to Port Royal, Mr. Smith."  
  
'Smith? Oh well, go with it. Least it worked, unlike that with that habormanin Singapore...'  
  
I walk of the dock feeling pretty good about this so far and-  
  
'He probably won't notice it's gone missing. He should keep a better eye on things of value besides.'  
  
So, I took his purse. Aye, I'm feeling very good about the way things are going so far.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow, I'm actually writing a fanfic.....with multiple chapters! Read and Review (or flame, whatever.) 


	2. Chapter 2

I actually got reviews! I'm so happy, they make me feel happy. My jackasshole of a father grounded me, thus me not updating for a while.  
  
Disclamer: Actually, I do own Pirates of the Carribean. Yeah, and the world is flat and the moon's made of cheese. Buffoons....  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Well, I got into port alright. Probably because there some high toned ceremony up at the fort. Mind as well take a look at the ships while I can, aye?'  
  
So, I spotted one of the nicer ships and am heading down to take a closer look. From what I can see it looks rather nicer and I'm thinking this might be the ship that I'll comandeer. Unfortunately, that's when the guards spot me.  
  
"Hold up," one of them says, "This dock is off limits to civilians."  
  
'I'm not a civilian, I'm a pirate,' I think.  
  
Although I say, "I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know. If I see one, I shall inform you immediately," and then I try to walk off, but I'm thwarted again.  
  
'Ok, so they're not quite as stupid as I thought. They still don't look all that bright though. Maybe I could get them to leave.'  
  
"Apparently there's some sort of a high toned and fancy to do up at the fort, eh? How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves did not merit an invitation?"  
  
"Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians," he doesn't seem to sure himself, though.  
  
'It appears that he takes his job a bit to seriously. I suppose they won't be leaving then. Don't want to make this little walk a waste though, mind as well get a bit of information on which ship to take.'  
  
"It's a fine goal to be sure, but it seems to me that a,"  
  
'Now, I pause for dramatic effect. While "trying" to get onto the ship.'  
  
"A ship like that makes this one here a bit superfluous, really." And I end with a bit of an arrogant look, so they think I really know exactly what I'm talking about.  
  
'I'm really not even listening to the two of them anymore. I all know is that I need to confuse them enough, so I can sneak onboard that-'  
  
".......no ship that can match the Inteceptor for speed."  
'Did he just say that one of these here pretty little ships is one of the fastest? Well, I'll have to correct him on that.'  
  
"I've heard of one, suppose to be very fast, nigh uncatchable....the Black Pearl."  
  
'God, I miss the Pearl. When I catch up with that theiving liar Barbosa, I'll-'  
  
"Well....there's no real ship that can match the Interceptor for speed."  
  
'No real ship?!'  
  
"Black Pearl is a real ship"  
  
'You're bloody right it is. ANd it was supposed to be MY real ship.'  
  
"No, no it's not"  
  
"Yes, it is, I've seen it."  
  
'Oh good, they're beginning to argue.'  
  
"You've seen it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
'Right, this arguement will probably have them occupied for.....at least a little while. This will probably be my best chance to steal away on this ship of theirs.'  
  
"You've seen a ship with black sails, that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out?"  
  
'Me ship appears to have gotten itself quite a reputation while I've been away. Hmm, their arguement appears to be winding down a bit. May lower the chances of me being able to commandeer this ship they are.....guarding.'  
  
"But I have seen a ship with black sails."  
  
"Oh, and no ship that's not...."  
  
'Excellent. And here I thought these two might be wising up to my little plan, aye?' I probably won't be able to take the ship out to sea right now. Even a couple of extremely daft guard, like these, would probably notice if the ship they were guarding mysteriously vanished.....but, it'll give me a chance to look around.  
  
".......no real ship that can match the Interceptor for speed."  
  
"Hey! You! Get away from there."  
  
It appears they've spotted me.  
  
"You don't have permission to be aboard there, mate."  
  
Well, of course I dont' have permission. "I'm sorry, it's just it's such a pretty boat"  
  
'ship.'  
  
Whoops. "Ship."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
He's pointing a gun at me. That really seems a bit excessive just for walking about this ship, here. 'Oh, my name. What is that name I docked my sucken boat under? S.....Stone.....Sampson.......Sanders.....Smith! That's the one.'  
  
"Smith, or.....Smithy if you like."  
  
"What's your purpose in Port Royal, Mr. Smith?"  
  
'My purpose? Hmm...'  
  
"Yeah, and no lies."  
  
'No lies? This should be fun. Wonder how they'll react.'  
  
"Well, then, I confess, it is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my weasely black guts out!"  
  
"I said no lies!"  
  
'Honestly, they can't tell I'm a pirate? I'm bloody well dressed like one!'  
  
"I think he's telling the truth."  
  
'Of course I am. You said no lies. Hmm, probably shouldn't say that outloud.'  
  
"If he were telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us."  
  
They seem a bit confused. So, if they're a bit more confused it probably wouldn't make much of a difference. "Unless, of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you." 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. Bad stuff happened. A lot of bad stuff. I promise to update more frequently in the future.......yeah, right! No seriously I will TRY.  
  
Disclamer: No, I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. If I did Johnny Depp would have played every part in the movie. Think about it, wouldn't that have been cool?  
  
'Must awe them with fasinating stories, so they'll let me escape!'  
  
"...and then they made me their chief."  
  
'What was that spash there?'  
  
So I look over the side of the ship and some bint has gone and fallen in. She looks a bit unconcious.  
  
"Will you be saving her then?"  
  
"I can't swim."  
  
'He must be joking. Wait, can the other one?'  
  
He just seemed to look at me confused. Great.  
  
"Pearl of the King's Navy you are."  
  
'Bloody 'ell. Looks as though I'm being forced to play the straping hero. This can't be good for my reputation. Hopefully they can successfully watch over a few things for me while I'm off rescuing the girl.'  
  
"Do not lose these."  
  
'Sodding gown's weighing here down quite a bit. No wonder she sank like a stone."  
  
So I was able to get the dress off of her rather easily, although not for the reasons I normally would, partially due to the poor stiching. Then I kicked off the ground and took her up to the surface.  
  
"I got her," one of the blokes yelled before beginning to panic, "Not breathing!"  
  
"Move!," I practically have to push him out of my way to help the poor lass.  
  
'Not suprised she fainted having to deal with that bleeding corset. Why do women put themselves through this?!'  
  
"Never would have thought of that."  
  
'Of course you wouldn't, you poor sheltered fool.'  
  
"Clearly you've never been to Singapore."  
  
'What was that shiny little- no bleeing way.'  
  
"Where did you get that?"  
  
I heard some loud commotion going on behind me, but I was a bit distraced. I thought that what I had in my hands was, no, no, it couldn't be. It just couldn't.  
  
"On your feet," some poncy haired bugger shouted at me.  
  
'I'm not going to agrivate him, just yet, since he currently has a weapon.'  
  
"Shoot him!"  
  
'Wait! What? Shoot ME? Oh, bloody hell.....why does this always happen. I suppose now it's about time for my daring and stylish escape.'  
  
"Father! Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?"  
  
'Oh, good! Maybe the bint can get me out of this.'  
  
"I believe thanks are in order."  
  
'Thanks? Well, alright mate. If you insist."  
  
So I take the bloke's hand. A bit suprised I'm getting some gratitude, but hey! I could probably get a reward or something. Oh bloody hell. Now he knows I'm a pirate although, I'm a bit suprised he didn't notice it sooner what with my pirate clothing and hat.  
  
"Had a brush with the East India Trading company, did we, pirate?"  
  
'Shit'  
  
"Hang him."  
  
'Fuck. That's worse.'  
  
"Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette, fetch some irons."  
  
'Why is he still holding onto my hand? Is that suposed to keep me from escaping? Don't touch my sleve! Well, at least now he knows who I am.'  
  
"Well, well... Jack Sparrow, isn't it?"  
  
'CAPTAIN! I'm a bleeding captain!'  
  
Although I said with a bit more style, "Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please, sir."  
  
And he says while looking around, "Well, I don't see your ship...Captain."  
  
'Oh sure, point out the thing I'm most sensitive about.'  
  
"I'm in the market as it were."  
  
'Actually I just need a ship to help me get to my ship and the boat I borrowed broke. I don't seem to be having much luck at sea traveling vessels. Maybe I should get a horse?'  
  
"He said he'd come to commandeer one."  
  
"Told ya he was telling the truth. These are his, sir."  
  
'No, not my hat.'  
  
"No additional shots nor powder."  
  
'Because I'm saving that shot.'  
  
"A compass that doesn't point north."  
  
'Well, it points somewhere a bit more important.'  
  
"And I half expected it to be made of wood."  
  
'Why the bloody hell would I have a wooden sword?!'  
  
"You are, without doubt, the worst pirate I've ever heard of." What was with that little sneer of his? Oh well.  
  
"But you have heard of me," I retort feeling a bit clever.  
  
"Commodore, I really must protest."  
  
'Oh, she still feels she owes me something even though I'm a pirate. Nice girl. Daft, but nice. Not too hard on the eyes either.'  
  
"Pirate or not this man saved my life," God, she's still whining. I'm not even sure I want to be saved it I'd have to listen to this.  
  
"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness."  
  
'Well, you're a bastard.'  
  
"Though it seems enough to condemn him," he really shouldn't be able to kill me for being nice. It'll discourage others.  
  
"Indeed," I think I hit a nerve.  
  
I let out a bit of a sigh. The bloke's lackey took forever with the irons on me wrists, "Finally."  
  
'Maybe this'll teach the girl not to trust strangers. You think she'd know that in this point of her life though. Oh well, she's my hostage now.'  
  
"I knew you'd warm up to me. Commodore Norrington, my effects, please, and my hat. Commodore! Elizabeth. It is Elizabeth isn't it?"  
  
"It's Miss Swann."  
  
'She seems a bit more angry than before. Maybe this'll teach her not to be so nice.'  
  
"Miss Swann, if you'd be so kind. Come, come, dear, we don't have all day. Now if you'd be very kind."  
  
'I'm having more fun than I have in a while.'  
  
"Easy on the goods, darling."  
  
"You're despicable."  
  
'Was that suposed to hurt my feelings?'  
  
"Sticks and stones, love. I saved your life, you saved mine, we're square. Gentlemen, m'lady, you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow !"  
  
'I'm definately going to have to run like hell to get out of this situation.' 


	4. Chapter 4

Nothing new is going on. I've decided to thank my reviewers! Thank you!! I did realize I haven't gotten any flames. That suprises me a bit. Quick warning: I went a bit overboard with some of the British slang. Oh well.  
  
Disclamer: If I owned PotC then I probably could afford to eat something other than Top Ramen every day....Who am I kidding? I love Ramen!   
  
'This place has quite a few interesting toys. I can probably use one or two to get these irons off.'  
  
So I'm looking around a bit and I see this sleeping bloke. He appears to have a bottle with him.  
  
"Whoa!"  
  
'Ah, good. He's passed out. That should help this process along smother.'  
  
There are too many things in this place and I haven't a bloody clue as too which one to use in my current situation. This is far too complicated.  
  
'It really shouldn't be this hard. Right, the hammer doesn't work. Perhaps that giant whell over there can do the trick?'  
  
Luckily, for me, the wheel is able to snap the chain. And just as someone's entering; that's rather lucky.  
  
'Who is this? Well, he looks quite familiar. I swear I've seen him before. Bloody 'ell this'll be bothering me 'til I get really smashed.'  
  
So, the poncy bugger takes a look around, he must run the place, and after calming the donkey down, says, "Right where I left you."  
  
'Perhaps, the old drunk is his boss. Doesn't seem like a bad mate to work for.'  
  
"Not where I left you."  
  
'Oh, bloody Hell! Apparently, he finds himself to be clever. No, he is not about to touch my hat.'  
  
So, I step out to fetch my hat and possibly skewer the boy if he touches it. I don't let anyone lay a finger on my hat.  
  
"You're the one they're hunting. The pirate."  
  
'Good Lord, is he the only moderately bright person in this port? Really he's the only one to realize I'm a pirate. Bleeding- Who does he look like? Well, mind as well ask him.....'  
  
"You seem somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?" I put the question out a bit interestingly to make it seem as though it's not conserning me too much.  
  
He has a bit of a snooty response, "I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates."  
  
'Yes, well I make a point of avoiding familiarity with smarmy blokes.'  
  
"Ah. Well, then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So, if you'll excuse me -"  
  
'Hmm, so he wants a little duel? This'll be fun....'  
  
"Do you think this wise, boy, crossing blades with a pirate?" He seems a bit nervous. I'll enjoy messing with his head quite a bit.  
  
"You threatened Miss Swann." The boy seems to be rather mad.  
  
'Word seems to travel fast here.'  
  
"Only a little," I reply with a bit of a grin. Ah, the fight begins.  
  
"You know what you're doing, I'll give you that. Excellent form but how's your footwork? If I step here;"  
  
'The boy can fight. Well. I'm a bit impressed.'  
  
"very good. Now I step again. Ta."  
  
'Did he just throw his bleeding sword at me?! Stuck in there quite a bit. Ah, well, I didn't expect that to work anyway, but at least now I have an advantage.'  
  
"That is a wonderful trick except once again you are between me and my way out. And now you have no weapon."  
  
'The fight's as good as mine. Perhaps not, now that he has the burning sword and all. Bloody hell, there are a lot of weapons here. That has to be the fifth sword I've hit my head on.'  
  
"Who makes all these?" I'm definately rather confused as this doesn't look like it's the type of place that could hire too many people, but bloody hell one person couldn't make all these. They'd have to have a lot of time of their hands.  
  
I do! And I practice with them three hours a day!"  
  
'Ok, so one person does make all this. Bleeding 'ell, he must do nothing else. He really needs to get something else to do. Maybe a nice girl.'  
  
"You need to find yourself a girl, mate! Or, perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you already found one and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet. You're not a eunuch, are you?"  
  
'Poor boy. That's probably why he doesn't have a girl.'  
  
"I practice three hours a day, so that when I meet a pirate, I can kill it!"  
  
'Ouch, he really hit home with that one.'  
  
So the little fight continues and I can't really handle to much more of this. I'm a bit tired, he's quite skilled, and people around here still want me dead.  
  
'I need to end this quickly. Maybe I could use— No, I need to save that shot......Ah! But he doesn't know that.'  
  
"You cheated!"  
  
'So?'  
  
"Pirate!"  
  
'What was that noise? I have to get out of here quickly. Why won't he bloody well move?!'  
  
"Move away."  
  
"No."  
  
'Oh great, he has to be noble and what not.'  
  
"Please, move."  
  
'Ugh, please? I must be desprate to get out of here.'  
  
"No! I cannot just step aside and let you escape."  
  
'Am probably going to have to shoot this bugger!'  
  
"This shot is not meant for y—" 


End file.
